Shapeshifter Revenge
by dean-supernatural-sam
Summary: Stopping in a small town, Dean and Sam find more supernatural things than they originally thought...will Sam snap Dean back to normal before he gets killed? Rated T to be safe
1. On The Road

**Chapter 1**

It was the ever-familiar sound of a phone going off that woke Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam, the younger of the two, fumbled around in the dark for the mobile phone, while his brother lazily rolled over and continued sleeping. Sam read the text message and groaned.

'Damn dad and his co-ordinates,' he muttered to himself. He glanced at the clock that was glowing beside him. 5am. That wasn't too bad. He'd actually had a rare eight-hour sleep; no nightmares involved. He sighed and knowing he wouldn't sleep again, raised himself up in his bed, and switched his bedside lamp on. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and glancing warily around the unfamiliar hotel room, he hauled himself out of bed and went to the bathroom for a shower.

While Sam happily showered away, Dean rolled onto his back, his eyes squinting as the light hit him. He had two choices: One, to get up and turn the light off, but then he'd be up and there would be no point in going back to bed, or two, sleep with the light on.

After weighing his options carefully, he swore inwardly and slid out of bed. Sam, at that moment, walked out of the bathroom, sat at his computer, and began researching.

'Not even a good morning Sammy,' Dean said, his eyes gleaming. 'I at least deserve that, cause you know, I'm such an awesome brother an all.'

He got a glare in return. 'It's Sam, not Sammy. And there's nothing 'Good' about this morning.' He returned to his computer.

'Let me guess, more co-ordinates?' Dean said. He knew how sick and tired Sam was of getting co-ordinates, saving other people, and constantly having people attempt to kill them. 'Where to?'

An hour later both guys were in their black 67' Chevy Impala on their way to New York.

'God this will be so good!' Dean exclaimed.

'Why will it be good?' Sam asked, knowing too well what his brothers answer would be.

'We're leaving these small towns behind, and going to a large city,' Dean said, glancing at his bro. He grinned. 'Which means more people, which means more chicks, which means more chances for me to score.'

Sam rolled his eyes. He'd been right. It was typical of Dean to be thinking of women.

'So where are we?' Dean asked.

'We're about 5 miles out of Meredith' Sam replied. 'I think we should stop there for tonight, then head out early tomorrow.'

'You got it, little brother,' Dean said, and drove straight through a stop sign.

'DEAN!' Sam exclaimed.

'What? It's not like there'll actually be cars out here. Why should I stop?' he replied. He glanced into his rearview mirror when sirens were heard.

'That's why Dean,' Sam sighed. He mimicked his brother. 'It's not like there'll actually be cars out here.'

Dean glared at Sam and slowly pulled over. He watched in his mirror as two officers began walking sternly towards the car.


	2. Strange Happenings

The two officers reached the car; one on each side, and Dean, noticing one was a woman, put on his most charming smile.

'Can I help you, Officer,' he said, flashing his teeth. Most women would melt at this, but the officer's face stayed a firm frown.

'License and registration please,' she ordered.

Dean held back a wince. All his fake ID's were in the boot, and all he had on him was his real drivers license.

'_They wouldn't know that I'm meant to be dead,' _he thought. '_I guess it can't hurt to give them my real name.' _The smile still on his face, he handed her his details. She briskly walked back to her patrol car to check the details.

'So uh, why'd you pull us over?' Sam asked the officer standing beside his window.

'Speeding and running a stop sign,' replied the officer.

'Well, we're staying in town for a night, can you recommend a good hotel?' Sam asked.

The officer just stared at him, before walking to the back of the car to talk to his partner. Dean turned and watched them out the back window.

'Is it just me, or do they seem a bit suspicious,' he commented.

'Yeah,' said Sam, also looking out the window. The two officers were having a heated argument. They finally stopped and approached the car again. The officer handed Dean his license back, and gave him a ticket.

'Don't do it again,' she said. 'I heard you're looking for a hotel, there's only one and it's on the main road.' She walked back to her partner, and watched the car drive away, and for an instant, the two officers eyes glowed, before returning to normal.

A couple of hours later, after Sam and Dean had settled into their new hotel room, a secret meeting was being held a few miles out of town. It was situated below ground, in the sewers, pieces of skin draped in various places. The group of ten, normal looking people huddled around a table looked out of the ordinary, but they held a secret, a dark secret. Two of those people, were the officers that had pulled Dean and Sam over that day.

'They are the ones, they killed our brothers and sisters, they are the ones that are killing all evil,' the women said. 'And if they catch onto us, we will be next. We are all that's left in this country.'

'The town knows what we are,' a man said. 'It will not be long before one of them breaks and tells them. We need to capture them, and dispose of them, before they dispose of us.'

'SHAPESHIFTERS WILL LIVE ON!' yelled another, and in their excitement, all eyes in that room changed, glowing eerily. At that moment, 2 miles from those sewers, Sam Winchester tossed fitfully in his sleep and awoke gasping for air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi people waves

Hope this is a good start to my story...it's my first fic on here, so please dont be harsh. Constructive Critisicm welcome...i have posted this story other places, and it went ok, so i hope it pleases you. Please Review!

Nikki


	3. A Warning

Sam sat on his bed; sweat running down his face, his breathing fast and hard. So much for an afternoon nap. He shook his head to get rid of the throbbing pain that was going through his head. He caught his breath and quickly looked around the room. Dean wasn't there. He began to panic.

'Dean?' he called out. He slid off his bed and spotted the note attached to his computer.

'_Gone to get food – be back soon.'_

He let out a sigh of relief before heading off for a shower. As he stood letting cold-water run over his heated body, he thought about his dream. It had seemed so real and he didn't like it one bit. His dreams had been known to come true. He rubbed his eyes to help clear his head, but couldn't let go. _'We need to capture them, and dispose of them, before they dispose of us.' _What did that mean? It made no sense. He let out a sigh and finished up in the shower.

Dean, meanwhile, was out trying to find some decent food for his dinner. He had ventured into a small restaurant, and was seated at the bar, waiting for his order to come through. Someone approached him, and after glancing up, a smile broke out on his face.

'Hey there,' he said in his most charming voice. 'How can I help you?'

'Hi,' the girl said, sitting down beside him. 'I'm Lucinda.'

'That's such a pretty name,' he exclaimed. 'I'm Dean.'

'Well, Dean,' she whispered. 'I've been hearing things about some new guys in town, and I guess that's you, and well, it's kinda important that you know, so I was thinking…'

'That we should go somewhere private?' Dean interrupted. He gave a slight frown. He could hear the urgency in Lucinda's voice. 'How about we talk back at the hotel?'

She shook her head. 'Too risky. They're watching you and…I can't be seen with you, or bad things will happen to me. Come into the back room.' She looked around before grabbing Dean's hand and dragging him through the restaurant to a small back room.

'Dean,' she said looking him dead in the eyes. 'You and your brother need to get out here as soon as possible. This isn't an ordinary town. This town is hell on earth…ever since they came.'

'Whoa, hang on a sec…who's they?' Dean asked.

Lucinda paused. 'Shapeshifters. From what I've heard about you, you know what they are…this is their home base, where all that's left stay. If we get out of hand…they take us to wherever their hideout is, and use our bodies until someone else breaks their law,' a tear ran down her cheek. 'They kill us whenever they don't need our bodies.'

Dean stood in shock for a moment, all this running through his mind.

'So…how many are there?' he asked. He was expecting her to say 5 or so, there couldn't be too many Shapeshifters left.

'There's about 30 of them, but we don't know who they…'

'30! You're joking, right? We can't get rid of 30! I didn't even know that there was ever that many!' Dean exclaimed.

'That's why you have to leave…they're after you. They'll do anything to get you,' Lucinda said. 'You have to leave, and now!'

'No I'm not leaving you and all those other people behind,' Dean said angrily. 'I don't even know why'd they'd want us!'

'They want you…cause you killed their ancestors, killed all evil that you've found…and they don't like it. They will hunt you down and KILL YOU! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!'

Dean just stared uneasily at her, before turning around and storming out the door.


	4. Suspicions

Dean stormed outside to his car, and when he was seated comfortably inside, put his Metallica cd on full blast. He sat there, his thoughts going at 100 miles an hour, trying to decide what to do. Finally he pulled out of the car park and drove back to the hotel. He ran up the stairs to his room and threw open the door.

'Oh hey Dean…' Sam started, but Dean interrupted him.

'Sam pack your bags where leaving now.'

'Why? Can't we have dinner first? I'm starving! What took you so long?' Sam asked, watching as Dean started throwing everything into their duffle bags.

'Because this town is the last place we should be,' Dean replied, as he finished packing his bag and started on Sam's.

'Dean, hold it for a second,' Sam said pulling his bag away. 'Look, I'm sure you have time to explain it to me and then we can go. Just tell me what the hell is going on.'

Dean stared blankly at his brother. 'This town has 30 Shapeshifters hanging around waiting to kill us because we kill evil and they don't like it. 30 Sam, 30! We can't kill them all, so we're leaving.'

Sam stood still for a second before beginning to shove all his clothes into his bag.

'Who told you all this?'

'This local I met,' Dean replied. 'She said that this is their home base, and anyone in the town who steps out of line gets taken and they're bodies used. When the Shapeshifters don't need them any more, they kill them. Can we go now?'

'A local?' Sam said, an incredulous look on his face. 'How do you know that this local is telling the truth?'

'Gut feeling.'

Sam zipped his bag shut. "And we're not staying to help them because…'

'Because like I said, there's 30 of them! We are not capable to kill them all. Let's just leave this place behind, go to New York, and do whatever the hell Dad wants us to do.'

'Dean, you should hear this, I had this dream, and…' Dean cut off Sam as he tried explaining his dream.

'No time, lets go.'

They grabbed their bags and left the hotel (after paying for their short stay with a fake credit card) and threw their bags into the trunk of the car. Dean had just lifted up the compartment that held all his guns when they heard someone approaching.

'Where you fellas going in such a hurry?' a female voice said, and after Dean had slammed the truck quickly he turned to face the two officers that had pulled him over that morning.

'Uh…we have to go visit a um…sick cousin,' Sam said, knowing too well the officers had seen the contents in the boot.

'Yeah so if you don't mind…' Dean peered at her nametag 'Officer Brooks, we really should get going, you know, it's a death bed thing.'

'Roberts,' she said to her partner. 'Open the trunk.'

'Hey don't you need a warrant or something to do that?' Dean asked. 'You can't just pry through my things.'

'In this town, there's no warrants. We decide what's right and wrong, and I know what I saw, so give us the keys, or you can open it yourself.'

Grumbling, Dean handed the keys over to Roberts, who proceeded to open the trunk to reveal the mass of weapons.

'You got permits for these?' Brooks asked.

Dean flinched slightly. They were registered, but they weren't in his name. They were under all his aliases, and he couldn't say that cause then he'd be arrested for all those credit card scams he had gotten away with.

'I take by your silence there not registered,' Brooks said. 'Up against the car. You're under arrest for possessing illegal firearms.'

Dean's jaw dropped. 'You have to be joking,' he said. 'I'm not taking this. Sammy, get in the car.' He slammed the trunk and began walking over to the door.

'Don't move or I'll shoot!' Roberts yelled, his gun drawn. 'And I promise, I won't miss.'

Dean stared for a moment, before letting loose a scoff and reaching for door handle. A loud shot went off, embedding itself in the cars door, right beside Dean's hand.

The silence afterwards was deafening; you could hear Dean's jaw hit the ground. He slowly faced the officers.

'Do you know what you just did?' Dean said, his voice dangerously calm. 'You just put a hole in the best thing I own…I'LL KILL YOU!' He lunged for Roberts and tackled him to the ground, punching him with all his might.

'Dean!' Yelled Sam. 'Dean stop it!' He went to help his brother, who was now losing the fight, but a gun in his face from Brooks told him not to. Ten seconds later it was all over, with Roberts successfully cuffing Dean's hands behind him. He dragged him to his feet.

'Now you're under arrest for possessing illegal firearms, resisting arrest and assault police.'

He shoved Dean into the back of the police vehicle, while Brooks shoved Sam up against the car.

'You can't arrest me,' he said as she began to cuff him. 'I haven't done anything!'

'Hmm, I'm sure we can dig something up,' she said. 'At this stage you're under arrest for being an accomplice to your brother.'

'That's ridiculous!' Sam yelled and turned around to face her. Her eyes changed again, glowing at him.

'Is it?'

Sam just stared, and felt his stomach drop. His dream had come true after all


	5. Escape

Thanks for the reviews guys...keep em coming, please! the more i get, the more i post...coz i've finished writing the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam sat uncomfortably in the back of the police car as they were driven to the police station. Dean still had steam coming out of his ears at what Roberts had done to his beloved car, and it angered him even more that Brooks was now driving his car behind them. They slowly rolled to a stop out the front of the jail, where Roberts opened the rear door, letting them out.

'This is a load of crap,' Dean complained as he was led inside. 'You had no right to go through my stuff like that.' Dean had no clue that the officers were Shapeshifters. Sam hadn't had the chance to tell him.

'Get over it,' Roberts said, opening a cell door and pushing him in. Sam followed, and they turned their backs, expecting the cuffs to be removed, but the cell door was slammed shut and Roberts left them alone. Sam sighed and sat on one of the hard wooden benches that were in the cell, while Dean paced.

'Dean…' Sam started, 'Look, calm down…there not cops.'

'Yeah you got that right,' Dean bitterly replied. 'They don't have enough brains to be cops.'

'No Dean, I mean, they are not real cops. They're Shapeshifters.'

Dean stopped pacing and spun around.

'What, you mean; they're what's going after us? What that chick warned us about?'

'Yes,' Sam sighed. 'I looked Brooks in the eyes, and they changed. She's a Shapeshifter.'

'Oh, man!' Dean said in an unbelievable voice. 'We walked straight into their arms. DAMN!' He sat hard on the bench next to Sam. 'So what now?'

Sam sat in deep thought for a moment. 'Do you still have those paperclips in your pocket? Or did they take them?'

Dean stared at Sam before digging his hands into his back pocket. In triumph, he pulled out a paperclip.

'I knew these would come in handy,' he said. They sat back to back, and in no time at all Sam was free of his cuffs and was working on Deans. Once free they rubbed their sore wrists, then headed to the cell door. Dean quietly worked at the lock, being careful not to make any noise that would attract attention. A couple of minutes later the door swung open and Sam and Dean crept out, heading towards the emergency exit.

Dean stopped Sam as they reached the door. 'D'you think it'll be armed?'

Sam paused. 'Probably. We'll have to run for it, and find the car, then get the hell outta here.' He took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Even though they expected it, an alarm rang out, scaring them.

'C'mon Dean!' Sam yelled running out the door. The second they ran out the door they were both tackled from the side by Roberts and Brooks. A fierce fight began; Sam with Roberts, Dean with Brooks. As they ducked, dodged, and let fly of punches, Roberts pulled out his baton. Sam saw it too late as it crunched the side of his head. He dropped to the ground, unconscious. Dean, who hadn't seen this, had Brooks pinned to the ground, and was trying to keep her there.

'If you know what's best for your brother, you'll get off her right now,' Roberts said behind him. Dean stood quickly and whirled around, to see Roberts, standing over his unconscious brother, gun pointed straight at his head.

'Hey! Get that thing away from him!' Dean yelled.

That was the last thing Dean remembered, before Brooks slammed her baton against his head, and the world slowly faded to black.


	6. Sam? Dean? Which Is Which?

Disclaimer: I know, a little late...but i obviously do not own Dean, Sam, the Impala, the weapons in the Impala etc. the rest is mine

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sam awoke his mind was in a spin. The first thing he felt was the throbbing in his head where Roberts had whacked him. He went to rub his aching head, but found his hands were bound behind his back, and then tied to the chair he was sitting on. His feet were tied individually to the chair legs and he was blindfolded. He heard a groan from nearby.

'Dean?' he whispered. 'Dean! Is that you?'

Dean groaned again. 'Yeah it's me Sam. Damn that woman can hit hard, my heads throbbing like crazy.'

'Dude, we have to get out of here,' Sam said. 'Can you get free?'

'I dunno man, they've tied me pretty tight,' Dean replied. 'I'll give it a go.'

Sam began to work on his ferociously on his bonds when they heard a door open.

'Welcome back,' they heard Brooks say. She quietly laughed and Sam felt her come close. 'I'll give you and your brother one last moment together.' She ripped off his blindfold and her eyes clicked into their eerie glow. Sam's eyes didn't need to adjust; he was in a dark cellar. He glanced to his right at Dean, and saw that he was tied in the same manner. Brooks ripped off Deans blindfold, and after taking one last glace, left the room, slamming the door. They began to struggle again and suddenly Dean's hands broke free.

'YES!' he said in triumph. He quickly released himself, and then released Sam. 'We gotta find a way out.'

They searched the room for an escape route, and came across a large vent, which they broke open and climbed into. After crawling around for a good half hour, they finally reached another vent, which thankfully, led outside. They climbed out and Sam began to walk off quickly. Dean paused for a minute, and his eyes glowed before returning to normal. He gave a sly smile and jogged off after Sam.

In another cellar next to the one Sam had been in, sat Dean, bound tightly to a chair, Sam sitting beside him...

Dean stirred into consciousness. He groaned at the pain shooting through his head, before groaning again at the tightness of the bonds that held him. He slowly opened his eyes, the world a blur in front of him, and from what he could tell he was in a cellar. Everything swarmed into focus.

'_Sam!' _his mind screamed. '_Where's Sam!' _Panicking, he looked around; sighing with relief at his brother slumped beside him.

'Sam,' he said. 'SAM!'

'What!' Sam jerked upwards, and his eyes flew open. 'What…where…ohhh my head.'

'Hey Sammy, welcome back,' Dean said.

'It's Sam, not Sammy,' he sighed. 'Dude, we need to get out of here now.'

'I'm working on it,' Dean replied. 'They took my pocket knife, so I'm finding another way.' He glanced at Sam who was trying to reach into his back pocket.

'I got a lighter,' Sam grinned. 'I'll burn through them.' He expertly slid the lighter out of his back pocket, flicked it and lined it up with his ropes. They slowly burned, finally breaking through.

'Look whose the expert,' Dean commented as he watched Sam pull at the ropes on his feet. 'C'mon, hurry up, I've lost all feeling in my arms.'

Sam slowly walked over to Dean, grinning widely. 'Look at you brother,' he chuckled. 'All trussed up and no way of escape.'

Dean glared at him. 'Hurry up, before they come back.'

'Whatever,' said Sam and began working on the ropes binding his brothers hands. Soon Dean was free and they walked up to the metal door. Dean tried the handle, and to his astonishment, it opened.

'What the…' Sam said. "You'd think they'd have a bit more security.'

The crept out the door, slowly rounding corners and before they knew it they were outside.

'Ok, this is just weird,' Sam said. He turned away from Dean and his eyes clicked over momentarily.

'Yeah,' Dean said softly. 'It was too easy.' He glanced around. 'C'mon Sam, let's get back to the sheriffs office and find the Impala.'

They rounded the corner, unaware of the eyes watching from the top of a nearby building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: From now on, whenever u see a beside Sam or Dean's name, it means that they r a shapeshifter


	7. What? The Impala? NO!

'Uh, Dean…where are we going?' Sam asked his brother. They had been walking for what felt like hours, and the sun was beginning to come up.

'I'm not entirely sure,' Dean replied. 'We need a car.'

'Well, the Impala is probably at the sheriffs office,' Sam said. 'Is it worth the risk?'

'What do u mean, 'is it worth the risk'? Of course it's worth the damn risk! This is my car we're talking about!' Dean said, his eyes looking at Sam in disbelief. 'Plus it has my Metallica tapes, and all my guns. Dude, that's all I own!'

'Ok ok, I get the point,' Sam sighed. He peered around a corner before flattening himself against the wall, pressing Dean back with him. 'Roberts.' He said, noticing his brothers questioning look. Loud crashing could be heard from around the corner. He looked down guiltily.

'What's that noise?' asked Dean. He stared at Sam. 'What is that noise!'

'Well, er…there's good news and bad news,' he slowly said.

'And?' Dean asked.

'The good news is that we've found the car,' Sam said, trying to avoid his brother's gaze.

'The bad news, what is the bad news,' Dean pressed, his voice becoming worried. The sound of glass breaking hit his ears. 'Sam…you're…you're not saying…'

Sam bit his lip, and took another glance around the corner.

'Roberts has gone,' he said. Dean had a grim look on his face as he strode around the corner, Sam right behind him. He stopped dead.

'NO WAY! MY CAR! OH GOD, MY CAR!'

The Impala was an absolute mess. Every window had been smashed, the hood had large dints and what looked to be bullet holes in it, an axe had been thrown through the windshield, and all the tires had been removed, leaving the car on bricks. The car was also missing a door, covered in graffiti, and someone had made a sunroof, courtesy of the chainsaw that was now sticking out the back window.

Dean dropped to his knees. 'THIS IS WORSE THAN DEATH!' he screamed.

Sam approached the car and glanced inside. He noticed the seats had been slashed, and the steering wheel was missing. He reached through the window and grabbed the keys from the ignition, before moving around to the trunk, the one part of the car that wasn't wrecked. Dean joined him as the trunk was opened.

'Please, let there be something, anything!' Dean groaned. He peered over Sam's shoulder, and sighed with relief. All his weapons were there.

'Ok Sammy, stock up!' he said. They began grabbing whatever they could, putting it wherever they could on their body.

'Come on Dean, we have some Shapeshifters to kill,' Sam said, slamming the trunk shut.

'But my car!' he groaned. 'I can't leave it!'

'Let it go man,' Sam replied. 'We have to get out of this town now.'

'No,' Dean said. 'I'm not leaving. I'm gunna get them all, and I'm not doing it for the town. This is personal.'

The shapeshifter inside of Sam was momentarily afraid. He could tell by Dean's voice that Dean meant what he said, and sooner or later, he would destroy all Shapeshifters. He shook his head. It was impossible anyway. They had Dean right where they wanted him. They were slowly torturing him, tearing him apart, bit by bit, making him feel like he was winning, when in fact, he was making his last days, and his brothers, more miserable than ever before. Wrecking the car was only the beginning. If Dean felt pain over that, then what was coming would be unbearable. The shapeshifter smiled evilly, his eyes clicking over, as he walked off, Dean following behind him


	8. Confronting Yourself

No sooner than Dean and Sam disappeared around one corner, Sam and Dean appeared around another.

'Oh my god,' Sam said, shocked.

'What?' said Dean, stopping abruptly. His face dropped. 'No…not the car…anything but the car…WHY DID THEY TOUCH THE CAR!' He ran up to his precious Impala, his hands clutching his head. 'Oh, man,' he whined, pulling at the axe stuck in the windshield. He ran around to the trunk, to find the keys stuck in it. Sam joined him as he opened the trunk.

'Where are my guns! There are only half of them here! Oh god, this is worse than death!'

Sam, who was also shocked at the appearance of the car, wandered around to the passenger side, and noticed his duffel bag sitting on the back seat. He reached in and grabbed it, hearing broken items rattling around. He pulled out a frame, his face dropping when he saw it. It was his favourite picture, of Jess and him. God, it seemed like yesterday when that photo was taken. The frame had a large crack in it, but it was what was drawn and written on the photo that angered Sam. Someone had drawn devil horns on his beloved girlfriend, and below her was written '_It's all you fault Sam…all your fault…I'm in hell because of YOU!' _Brushing back tears he threw the picture away angrily. Dean approached him.

'Dude, are you ok?' he asked tenderly.

'I'm fine,' said Sam. 'We can't leave this place. We have to kill them all…they've made it personal.' His eyes narrowed. 'They're going to regret ever messing with Sam and Dean Winchester.' He walked around to the trunk, grabbing a shotgun and a box of silver bullets. He threw another gun at Dean and slammed the trunk.

'Time for action,' he said. 'Where should we start?'

Dean put a thoughtful look on his face. Brooks had specifically told him to lead Sam to the corner of a certain street in the town, for the second part of their fun.

'Um, I'm not sure, how about we just wander around?' he said.

Sam gave him an incredulous look. 'Wander around? What's that going to achieve? We need to go to the sewers, that's where they'll most likely be.'

'Well, I've just got this feeling about a certain street in the town…do you mind if we quickly take a look then head to the sewers?' Dean said, trying to make his voice sound meaningful.

'Ok…' said Sam. He glanced quizzically at his brother. Dean didn't seem normal. Then again, he was pretty passionate about his car, and seeing it wrecked could explain a lot. Sam shook his head.

'_Nothing's wrong,' _he thought. '_Stop being so paranoid.' _He watched as Dean began to walk off quickly before sighing and following him.

'This is the street,' said Dean after they had been walking for a while. 'I get this real bad feeling about it.' He kept walking up the street. 'I also got a feeling about the one around the corner.' They reached the end of the street and rounded the corner. Sam's jaw dropped as he and Dean stopped abruptly and backed up. It was impossible. His brother was beside him. But there, in front of him, was Dean and an identical image of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmm...so this chap was a little harder...i didnt no how to express myself, hope it's ok :S

R & R as normal


	9. A Killer Choice

The two Deans and two Sams stood in shock, before simultaneously raising their weapons. But they didn't know where to point.

'Dean…' said Sam. 'Dean man, which one are you.'

'I'm Dean!' both Dean's said. They glared at each other.

'Look, we're obviously not going to get anything out of this,' said Dean. 'But I'm going down to those sewers right now, to go catch me some Shapeshifters. I don't care what the rest of you do.' He glanced over the two Sams and the other him, before walking off. Of course, they all followed.

The sewers weren't very pleasant. Skin was draped everywhere, it was dark, it smelt and there wasn't a very good feeling about the place. Dean, his gun drawn, crept slowly down the skinny hallways, Sam behind him. The other Sam and Dean had headed in a different direction. He slowly rounded a corner and there in front of him, was a human figure. It's eyes clicked over, and as Dean raised his gun it lunged on him knocking his gun away. They began fighting, punching and kicking with all their might. Dean finally got him pinned down.

'Sam! Sammy! Come and shoot the bastard!' Dean yelled. Sam came up, gun drawn. He hesitated. Dean stared at him. 'Shoot him! I can't hold him much longer! Sam…'

Sam's eyes clicked over.

'Oh crap,' moaned Dean.

'Get off him,' Sam said, pointing the gun at Dean. Dean didn't move. 'GET OFF HIM! If you don't get off him, you'll be cause of Sam Winchesters unfortunate death.'

Dean slowly raised his hands and got off the Shapeshifter. It got up off the ground, and grabbed some rope that was lying on the ground nearby, binding Dean's hands behind him.

'Let's go,' ordered Sam.

'Dean?' called Sam softly. 'Dean where are you?'

Dean had been walking behind him a moment ago; how could he just disappear?

'Dean, this is not funny,' hissed Sam. He turned at a noise behind him, catching a shapeshifter unawares. His gun immediately went off, killing it. He continued along the skinny hallways, and came to a door. He slowly turned the handle and went in. It was pitch black inside, but as he reached for his torch, lights flicked on, and the door slammed behind him. He heard the unmistakable sound of a lock being clicked into place. Before he could turn around, his eyes adjusted to the sudden light, and his stomach dropped. Tied to chairs, all in a row sat four Deans.

'Oh my god,' he murmured. 'Is it actually possible for more than one shapeshifter to take on a form?'

'Not normally,' came a voice from behind him. It was Brooks. 'But we're not your average Shapeshifters.' She walked up to him, smiling. 'I'm going to be perfectly straight with you, Sam. We want to cause you and your brother the most pain you have ever felt in your life. We want your last days to be more miserable than you ever imagined. But, we've decided to give you a chance, a chance to gain your freedom. But it won't be easy. Quite simply, you and your brother will be put through some tests, and if you survive all the tests, we let you go.'

'Your joking,' Sam whispered. 'This is a huge joke. Sam, wake up, your dreaming, it's just a nightmare.'

'It isn't Sam. It's not a dream,' said Roberts, stepping into the room. 'And you know what your first task is?' He walked up to him, lifting the hand that held his gun. 'Your going to shoot one of those Dean's, with your own gun. Just one. Let's pray it isn't your brother.'

All the Dean's eyes widened.

'Oh, god,' said Sam, his voice cracking. 'I don't want to kill him…what if I pick the wrong one? I can't do it…I WON'T DO IT!'

'Sam, if you don't do it, we will. We know exactly what chair he's sitting in. If you do it, you're giving him a chance. Just pick a number, raise your gun and shoot.'

Sam closed his eyes, a tear escaping. He opened them again, and ran them over all the Dean's; none of them dared speak. Sam stopped on the Dean sitting in the fourth chair. He raised his gun.

'Sam, Sammy, no Sam, please, don't, dude, it's me,' the Dean begged. 'Look deep down Sammy, it's me, come on man, listen to me, I'm Dean.'

'Dean, if that's really you…I'm so sorry…' Sam sobbed, another tear rolling down his cheek. 'I'm so, so sorry.'

He pulled the trigger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've decided not to post Chapter 10...yet. This is one of the biggest Cliffhangers i have, so i want you all to suffer :)

Thanks to anyone who has reviewed, whenever I read ur kind words it makes me feel so damn good!

Next couple of chaps coming soon...after reviews of course.

Nikki


	10. Another Killer

Ok...so only now did i realise that my little star thingos beside the shapeshifters name didnt work. hmph. sorry about that; that must be confusing for you. Thankfully, i dont need them anymore. Sam is sam, Dean is Dean. Just wanted to clear that up.

Nikki

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The silence was deafening as the Dean slumped into his ropes, dead. Sam's hand was shaking uncontrollably.

'Go look at his eyes,' said Brooks. 'If it's a shapeshifter his eyes will glow.'

Sam let the gun fall to the ground with a clatter. He slowly walked over to the dead Dean, and knelt down in front of him. He looked at the other Dean's, to see there reaction, but they had none. He took a deep breath and raised his hand to the dead Dean's chin, and lifted his head up. The eyes were glowing.

'Oh thank god,' cried Sam, letting the head drop. He sobbed uncontrollably on the floor. 'I can't believe I did that.' Brooks grabbed his arm and dragged him to his feet. He watched as Roberts untied two of the Dean's, whose eyes were glowing. Then he dragged Dean from his chair. Everyone but Brooks left the room.

'Dean!' yelled Sam, pulling away from Brooks to embrace his brother. 'Oh god, Dean, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did it, please forgive me.'

'It's ok, I forgive you…bitch,' Dean said, wishing his hands weren't tied so that he could hug his younger brother back.

'Jerk,' Sam muttered, through tears.

'Oh, boohoo, it's just so heart breaking that I could spew!' Brooks scoffed.

Dean and Sam ignored her.

'We're gunna get out of this, bro,' whispered Dean. 'I working on this plan, but I promise you, we will get out of here.'

'Times up!' announced Brooks. She approached them, gun aimed. 'Untie your brother Sam, then put these on him.' She threw him some handcuffs. Sam glared at her as he hacked at the rope around Dean's wrists, before he picked up the cuffs and locked them on Dean's wrists, behind his back.

'Now go stand over in the far corner of the room,' she ordered. Sam obeyed as she dragged Dean over to a pipe near the other corner of the room, sat him down, and shackled one of his legs to it.

'It's not like I could get away,' Dean said, rolling his eyes.

'Just a precaution. Have a nice sleep; you'll need it for what's coming tomorrow. Oh, and you won't be needing these,' she said, pulling all Dean's paper clips from his pockets. She laughed before grabbing Sam and leaving the room.

'What a bitch,' Dean mumbled, pulling at the leg shackle. He sighed, leaning uncomfortably against the wall, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Brooks pushed Sam a long the dank hallways, stopping in another large room. At the end of the room stood four doors.

'Pick a door,' she said.

He just glared at her.

'Ok, door number two,' she said, unlocking the door and dragging Sam in. 'I have a good feeling about the number Two.' She forced him to sit at the base of a steel pole that stood in the center of the room, and cuffed his hands behind his back around it.

'I suppose you want to know what will be happening tomorrow?' she asked.

'Enlighten me,' Sam said, his voice flat.

'Oh, well, you know, it's quite simple. Four rooms. Four bombs. All Dean has to do is blow up two of them.' She turned to leave. 'It would be such a pity if he picked door two.' The door closed and locked behind her. Sam groaned and rested his head on the pole. This wasn't good.

The next day came all too quick for Dean. He only had a couple of hours sleep, and his arms were numb, but the thought that his brother could die were so scary. He didn't even look up at Roberts entered the room. He felt defeated and empty. His leg was released from the pipe and Roberts pulled him up by his arm and dragged him out the door. Before he knew it he was in front of four doors, and Roberts had uncuffed him.

'Dean, in those four rooms there is a bomb. In one of the rooms is Sam. All you have to is pick two numbers, and press the button.' Roberts said softly, handing him a control. There were four buttons, all labeled.

'This is crazy!' yelled Dean, throwing the control as hard as he could. BOOM. One of the rooms blew up.

'Ooh, there goes room three,' cackled Roberts. 'That wasn't so hard, was it?'

"NO! SAMMY! Oh god, I didn't mean it! What if he's in there!' Dean screamed. His eyes narrowed. 'I've had enough of this.' He charged at Roberts, and Roberts grabbed Dean by the neck, with a death grip. He watched as Dean choked, slowly running out of air, and when he knew Dean could take no more he let go. Dean dropped to the ground, gasping.

'Push a button, Dean,' he said, menacingly. 'Just say a number, and I can push it for you if you really want.'

Dean hesitated. He couldn't find a way out. He was physically and emotionally unable to fight. 'I hate Shapeshifters,' he said.

'Yeah, we get that a lot,' Roberts said, rolling his eyes. 'Hurry up and pick a number before I pick one for you!'

Dean dropped his head in defeat. There was a chance he wouldn't pick Sam's room.

'I…I pick…' he sighed. 'Number two. Door number two.'


	11. Different Views

**Dean's Point Of View**

'Door two,' grinned Roberts. 'You sure you don't wanna push the button?'

'I don't see how it makes much difference,' grumbled Dean, rubbing his sore neck.

'It's quite simple, really,' said Roberts. 'If I push it, all rooms blow up, you push it, only one room does. Your pick.'

He picked up the control and gave it to Dean. Dean's hand was shaking furiously as he reached for the second button. Roberts's eyes clicked over in excitement as Dean got closer and closer.

'It's too hard!' yelled Dean.

'Dean, if you don't do it in the next five seconds, I swear I will,' Roberts snarled.

'Ok, ok,' said Dean. 'One…two…THREE!' He pushed the button.

The explosion was huge. The door was blown off it's hinges, the walls collapsed and the heat was unbearable. No one could've been able to survive it. As Dean shielded his face from flying debris, his gut dropped. Sam had been in that room. He could feel it. He had killed his own brother.

'OH GOD!' he yelled. 'SAMMY!' He dragged himself off the floor and ran towards the burning room, but strong arms pulled him back as dozens of "people" ran forward to extinguish the flames.

'Tome to see if you made the right choice Dean,' grinned Roberts. He pulled Dean over to the first door and unlocked it.

'Go on Dean, look inside,' sneered Roberts. 'If your brothers in there, he should be chained to the pole in the middle of the room, alive and well.'

Dean began taking deep breaths, and using all his strength, pushed open the door slowly.

'Sam?' he whispered. He swallowed a cry at the empty room.

'Next!' said Roberts, leading him to the fourth door. He unlocked it and shoved Dean forward into it.

'No,' Dean said firmly. 'NO! SAM ISN'T DEAD! HOW DO I EVEN KNOW HE WAS IN ONE OF THESE ROOMS!' He attempted to push past Roberts.

'You watch what you do,' threatened Roberts, gripping Dean's arm. 'I can prove to you he was in there.' He pulled Dean in front of the second room. And there, inside the blackened, destroyed room, chained to a metal pole was a human body, burnt beyond recognition.

'I'm a murderer,' Dean said softly. 'The one thing I was put on this planet to protect, and I blew him up.'

He didn't hear the gleeful laughing of Shapeshifters, he simply sank to his knees and cried.

**Sam's Point Of View**

Sam's back ached from leaning against the pole all night. His arms were numb, and his wrists bled from where he'd tried to remove the handcuffs. But Sam didn't care. All he wanted was to be with his brother. He actually missed him. When he'd gone off to collage, he thought the last thing he would ever need was his brother. But now, it was an entirely different story. Without Dean, he wasn't whole. He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep, when an explosion went off to his left. He could feel the heat seep through the stone walls; he could feel the ground shake. And over that explosion, Sam could have sworn he'd heard his brother's cries for him.

'This could be the end, Sam,' a voice said from behind him. He craned his head around, to see Brooks enter the room, through a huge hole in the wall.

'How did you…' Sam questioned.

'Get in?' Brooks said, unlocking his left wrist. 'Get up. It's called a secret doorway. And if we don't get out of here in the next 30 seconds, we're both going to be blown to smithereens.' She dragged him away from the pole and re-cuffed him. She motioned for him to walk out through the secret door, just as a Shapeshifter entered, dragging a dead human.

'What's that for?' Sam said, a look of horror on his face.

'Oh, pfft, that's just one of the locals we killed for our little project here,' she smirked. 'So when Dean looks in this room after it's blown up, you know, he'll think it's you.' She watched as the shapeshifter cuffed the dead person to the pole in the same way Sam had been, before giving another smirk and pushing Sam through the door. It slid silently to a close behind them as they hurried to get away from the blast radius.

'Have a look at this Sam,' Brooks said after they were safely away from the room. She sat him in a chair and placed a small screen on his lap.

'This is our surveillance camera,' she said. 'And if you look closely, that there is your brother Dean, who thinks he has just blown you up.'

Sam watched in horror as he saw the room he had just been in getting blown up, then the look of despair on his brother's face. His eyes stung with tears as he watched Dean sink to his knees and cry.

'Your putting him through hell,' Sam cried out. 'Stop doing this! What have you achieved!'

Brooks took the screen away, and yanked Sam out of his chair. She half led and half dragged him towards an open door, and then pushed him inside. Sam glanced around the tiny room, noticing it had a bed.

'A bed?' he exclaimed. Brooks removed the cuffs and he turned to her. 'Why are you giving me a bed?'

'You'll find out soon enough,' Brooks said with a smug smile. Another Shapeshifter entered the room carrying a plate of food, and some water.

'I thought you were supposed to be making my life hell,' Sam said, warily looking at the food.

'Just eat and drink,' Brooks ordered. She and the Shapeshifter left, locking the door behind them. The only light came from the roof, through a sewerage grate; it was too high for Sam to reach. After checking the bed was clean, he sat down and picked up the glass of water, smelling and studying it carefully before taking a sip. The dryness in his throat gave in and he sculled the whole glass. He eyed the food; he had a choice of a piece of bread or a banana.

'_Why are they feeding me!' _he thought furiously. He wasn't hungry anyway. All of a sudden the world became a whirl, and Sam slowly lay down on the bed, falling into a deep sleep, unawares of the drug that had been placed in the water.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, sorry i didn't update yesterday, been a bit busy. I hope that this story still tickles your fancy. Silent reviewers, i hope ur enjoying my story, but please post a review! i no who you are!

More to come


	12. Feelings

Ok, so while I'm here, I'm gunna take the chance to Thank some people:

Sheilabes: U r seriously the coolest fan fiction writer, and the fact that u like my story makes me feel really good. Thanks for all the threats you've given me lol!

I'd also like to thank the following people for reviewing so far: Lilithxfic, Aogail, XdaisychainX, Eddy6401, sparks diamon, MTVbabe11 and Sweetie 420.

Really appreciate it

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean, however, was not so comfortable. He'd cried for a couple of minutes for his "dead" brother, before seeking his revenge. He'd fought harder against those Shapeshifters than he'd ever fought before, lunging at anything that moved. Of course, he was greatly outnumbered, and after the Shapeshifters had played with him for a while, they decided that enough was enough, especially when Dean had hold of a gun for a mere few seconds and shot one of their own.

Then they'd dragged him away harshly, pushing him down flights of stairs, throwing him up against walls, giving the occasional punch and kick. They went deep into the sewers, and found what they thought was the perfect room for him to stay in. To get through the small door he had to crawl on his hands and knees, and once inside, found the room was not wide enough to lie down in, and was only inches higher than the door, making it unable for him to stand. The best he could do was prop himself up against the wall, where he nursed an injured arm, before the door was bolted and padlocked shut, leaving him in darkness. It was the small sliver of light that seeped underneath the door that kept him calm.

He sat there, not blinking, not moving; quietly mourning his brother.

'I'm sorry Sammy…I let you down,' he whispered to himself. His eyes too dry to let slip a tear, he could do nothing but sit and wonder what his fate would be. He didn't care…if Sam wasn't with him, he'd rather die…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, a short chap, but hey, you'll get over it :D


	13. Dreams May Come True

_Sam found himself standing in front of Dean. He could see the anger in his brothers eyes, the anger as Dean slowly raised a gun, his hand trembling. He could hear himself talking, begging his brother not to do it, and that it was really him. His pleas unheard, the sound of the gun going off and the unbearable pain shooting through his body was too much, and darkness engulfed him…_

Sam awoke with a gasp, jolting upright in the hard bed. Beads of sweat ran down his face, his head burned with pain. Finally getting his breath back he buried his head in his hands.

'It was just a dream. It was just a dream,' he told himself repeatedly, trying to convince himself, but failing miserably. 'It won't happen, nothing will happen!' he looked up to the small amount of sky that was visible, getting a glimpse of stars that were beginning to come out. Night had arrived. Sam lay back on the bed, wondering where his killer headache had sprung from. His thoughts wandered back to how he'd fallen asleep so easily. He NEVER just fell asleep like that. Glancing at the food and empty glass beside him, he groaned. They'd put something in the water. But why? He groaned inwardly. They must know about his nightmares…that way they got him to sleep just to dream. This was getting way out of hand. He had to find a way out. Now.

It was cold. It was so, so cold that he couldn't stand it much longer. Dean sat against the wall, his knees drawn to his chest, teeth chattering, his entire body trembling. Why was it cold? Shouldn't confined spaces be hot? He had spent the last 10 hours thinking about his brother, and all the good times they had together. Not that there were that many. They needed a vacation.

'_No chance for a vacation anymore,' _Dean thought bitterly to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door being unlocked. It opened, and the sudden light blinded him

'Get out!' a voice ordered. Dean slowly climbed out, gulping down the fresh air that he had lacked for so long. And there, standing in front of him, was Sam. But instead of the relieved, happy look Sam expected from his brother, he saw Dean's eyes cloud darker, saw his whole body tense.

'How dare you,' he said, in a dangerously low voice. 'First you make me kill him, now you pretend to be him.'

'Dean, it's me, its Sammy,' Sam said. 'You didn't kill me, they just made you think that.'

'He's lying Dean,' said Brooks. 'He's one of us, he's here to cause you hell, to relive all the pain.' She moved over to Sam, who flinched as she touched him. 'Get your revenge Dean.' Moving quickly she bound Sam's arms behind him, then slunk her way to Dean, and gave him a gun.

'One shot Dean,' she whispered in his ear. 'Just one…you aim wherever you like. He can't get away, he's defenseless…get your revenge.'

She left them alone, standing face to face, and it was at that moment that Sam saw the terrifying look in Dean's eyes that he had seen in his dream.

'Dean, come on dude, can't you tell it's me?' Sam begged. He slowly began to back up. 'Come on dude, untie me, and we'll escape from here, we'll leave forever. They'll never hurt you again.'

'How dare you…' hissed Dean, raising the gun. His hand was still trembling from the cold. If Dean hadn't been so shell-shocked from the thought that he'd killed his brother, who would have realized that once a person was dead, a Shapeshifter could not take their form. But he wasn't thinking logically; all he could see was a Shapeshifter, intruding his baby brother's body. Sam begged in despair for his brother, but being defenseless, knew he could not stop what would happen. He'd backed up against a wall, rubbing the rope on his wrists frantically, as Dean aimed carefully, and pulled the trigger. A fiery pain shot through Sam, and just like in his dream, darkness engulfed him…


	14. Planning

At the sound of a gunshot, Brooks entered the room again. She glanced at Sam, who was lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

'Where'd you hit him, Dean,' she asked softly, running her finger down the side of his face.

'I…I wanted to get him in the heart, kill the bastard that was in there…but I was trembling so bad,' Dean said. His voice quickened. 'My aim was so off…I think I got him in the leg.' He turned to face her. 'Why did you let me try kill one of your own? Why would you do that?'

'We didn't need him…he was losing all his special skills,' she explained. She moved close to his ear. 'Just don't forget Dean…your brother is dead, you killed him…there's no way that he's still alive; no way he's coming back. Remember that…'

She gently grabbed his arm and propelled him back towards the confined room. He didn't try to fight; he could remember nothing but the fact his brother was dead. He couldn't remember the horrible treatment that he was given earlier, and he couldn't care less that they had been isolating him, keeping him cramped, making him as uncomfortable as possible.

Once Brooks had Dean safely into the small space, she went over to Sam and checked his pulse. There was a pulse, not weak, but not strong…the thing that mattered was that Sam was alive. Not that she cared. She'd prefer to shoot him and his brother and get them out of their way. She lifted Sam off the ground and slung him over her shoulder (talk about strong!) and left the room, heading back to where Sam had slept that afternoon.

Brooks dumped Sam carelessly on the bed, and left, locking the door behind her. Roberts was waiting patiently outside.

'So, what next?' he asked.

'I don't know…I expected Dean to shoot him,' she replied with a frown. 'But I have him convinced his brother isn't alive. We could use that.'

'How about we have a hunt,' Roberts suggested, his eyes clicking over. 'If Dean is so intent on killing the "Shapeshifter" inside his brother, why not let his brother out, let him run, and we can set Dean onto him.'

'So…once he's dead, what do we do with Dean?' Brooks questioned.

'Well, if we let him go, he would never hunt without his brother…' Roberts suggested. 'Or we could just kill him, but once he's dead he's not in any pain…that was our whole point from the beginning.'

'Yeah, I see where your getting at,' Brooks said, smiling evilly. 'But I'm going to make sure that Dean never forgets that he killed his brother.'

'But what I love most,' Roberts said. 'Is that from now on, whenever Sam sees his brother, he has to run. Imagine your own flesh and blood hunting you down. It would be unbearable.'

Brooks laughed. 'Yeah, probably. All I need is a few days to…prepare.' She rubbed her hands together. 'This is going to be so much fun.'


	15. Tortured Soul

I'm so excited about all these reviews i decided to post ANOTHER chap for u all...this is the third one today! hope u enjoy

Nikki

Warning: Torture scene...not much...but it's still there.

I might as well add a disclaimer again, just in case.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dean and Sam, if I did they'd be locked in my basement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sam awoke, nothing but pain hit him. It hurt so badly! Sweat running down his face; he struggled into a sitting position, yelping in pain, as his right leg remained limp. Taking hard, fast breaths, he managed to pull off his blood soaked jeans, groaning at the sight of the bullet wound.

'Damn you Dean,' he cursed. He studied it intently. He could feel the bullet still lodged in his leg, he could see it, and he needed to get it out, right now. Taking deeper breaths to calm himself, he dug his fingers deep into the hole, screaming in agony, tears forming in his eyes. He drew his fingers out, his hand trembling, his leg hurting more than ever. He had been so close. He'd felt it move, but he still had to delve in to get it.

After the pain had subsided a bit, he took another deep breath, and using all his internal strength, stuck his fingers in a second time. The pain was just as agonizing, if not worse, but Sam drew his hand, triumphantly holding up the bullet. He began to rip the bed sheets, using a length of cloth to wrap the wound tightly, and to wipe his bloody hands on. Sighing with the small amount of relief he felt, he leaned back against the wall. God, Dean didn't even know his own brother. He had to prove it, somehow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean thrashed wildly around; his hands shackled high above his head, his feet shackled to the floor. The guilt of killing his brother had worn out, and he was slowly beginning to remember everything that had happened. Bits were missing, but it was all coming back.

'Let me go!' he yelled. 'Where's my brother! I didn't kill him! I can feel it!'

'Dean, you killed your brother, you blew him up,' Brooks said sternly. 'Repeat it back to me, say it, and mean it, and I can make all this go away.'

'No! He's not dead! You're bluffing!' Dean screamed. Brooks face melted into an ugly glare.

'Looks like you're in for a hard night,' she threatened. She strode up to him, staring him in the eye, before ripping his shirt completely off him. She stood back, mouth open, staring at the ripple of muscles, the tanned skin, the sweat slowly trickling down him.

Dean watched her closely.

'Well do you have to stare?' he snapped. 'I know it's hot but Shapeshifters shouldn't care.'

'Dean, I've told you, we're not normal Shapeshifters,' she said, taking her hair down. She bit her lip, her body tensing in anticipation.

'Man, I know you're a Shapeshifter, but that's just sexy,' Dean said, unable to help himself. 'If you were real I'd bang you in a second.'

'That shouldn't stop you,' she said seductively. She slowly walked over to him and ran her hand down his body. A shiver ran down her spine, as she slowly leant in to kiss him.

'_Oh god, oh god,' _Dean thought. '_I'm not going to kiss her, I won't kiss her…OH GOD!'_

Dean tried to pull away, but being shackled he hardly moved. She kissed him, and Dean hardly realized, but he kissed back. Brooks pulled back with a start as she heard a door bang open behind her.

Roberts wandered in, unaware of what he had just interrupted.

'How's it going?' he asked, looking Dean up and down. 'I don't see him in pain.'

'Oh, um…I was just preparing him,' she said weakly. Her mind was racing. _'Why can I feel…this has never happened before. I shouldn't have feelings!' _

'You ok?' Roberts asked, concerned.

'Oh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?' She replied. 'Well, I'm going to get to it.'

'Ok then,' Roberts replied. 'You know where to find me.' He turned to walk out of the room, pausing at the door. He faced her. 'You look different…I can't seem to pinpoint it.' He shrugged and left the room, Brooks rolling her eyes at him.

Dean had a smug look on his face. 'You ever felt like that before?' he asked, flashing his famous smile. 'I didn't realize you guys could feel. Must be coz your _different._'

Brooks shut her eyes, not wanting to look at that smile again. It was so irresistible! She rubbed her head, trying not to let it get to her. Quickly putting her hair up again, she waltzed over to a table that was covered by a cloth. Gracefully whipping the cloth off, she revealed a mass of weapons. The grin faded from Dean's face as she chose a large knife from the array.

'I'd hate to ruin your body,' she sighed. 'But it's my job. And I could do anything, without feeling a thing.' She circled around to his back, his incredibly smooth back.

'We'll start with my trademark,' she said, gently putting the point of the knife onto the middle of Dean's shoulder blades. He flinched slightly as she put pressure on the knife, drawing blood, and he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as she carved a symbol into his back. It wasn't small, either. When her work was completed, she grabbed a bottle of black ink, and spread it over the wound. The bleeding stopped instantly, and she pressed a towel against it, drying the ink.

'A nice, new tattoo,' she said. 'Just a reminder of your stay here.' She laughed loudly and moved around to face him. She held up the bloody knife, and with an evil smile slowly licked the blood off it. Dean gagged in disgust.

'Taste's good,' she murmured. She threw the knife on the floor. 'I learnt this new skill the other day,' she said. 'I think you'll really enjoy it…feel thing's you've never felt before.' She closed her eyes, her face pure concentration, her hand pressed against her forehead. When she opened her eyes, Dean saw the blackness that had engulfed them, and she reached out to him, as if in a trance. She made contact with his skin. He screamed in agony as he felt currants of electricity enter his body, and then a much more painful feeling rushed through him, leaving him winded. A new sensation entered him, and he gasped for breath, the pain unbearable, indescribable.

Sam, on the other side of the sewers, sat up in shock as he heard his brother's spine chilling screams echoing down the halls.


	16. Sam's Turn

Brooks drew her hand back, her eyes clicking back to normal.

'Do you know how good that feels,' she commented. She eyed Dean, whose head was hanging low, whose body no longer had strength in it. 'It sends so much pain through your body, but keeps you conscious.' She lifted his head, staring him in the eyes. 'I can make it go away, for now,' she whispered. 'All you have to do is tell me you're brothers dead, and you killed him.'

With all the effort he could muster, Dean whispered 'No'.

Brooks eye's narrowed, and she punched him in the face. Dean groaned, and coughed up some blood. She continually punched him, hitting wherever appealed to her.

'Stop, please,' moaned Dean.

'It'll stop when you tell me what I want to hear,' she said, shoving her foot into his chest. She paused. 'You know, I should've thought of this earlier.' She took a step back, then kicked, her foot connecting as a direct hit with Dean's male parts.

'OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' he cried. 'No-one does that! That's so wrong!'

'Oh, get over it,' she said, rolling her eyes, before connecting a high kick with Dean's temple. He slumped over, unconscious.

'Goodnight Dean,' she murmured. She grabbed a walkie-talkie that was sitting near by.

'Bring him in.'

The door opened and Sam was pushed in, tripping over and landing in a heap on the floor. He moaned at the pain in his leg and struggled to stand. His eyes wandered around the room, settling on Dean.

'DEAN!' Sam yelled, attempting to run over to his brother. 'DEAN! OH MY GOD, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!'

Brooks stepped in front of him, gun raised. 'Don't take another step.' Sam stopped, glaring at her, before looking at his brother. Dean had bruises on every inch of skin visible, and a large gash on his temple.

'Please be ok Dean,' Sam murmured to himself. He was barely conscious of his surroundings as Brooks dragged him to the other side of the room. She shackled him in the same fashion as Dean, and grabbed her knife again. Sam wasn't as strong as Dean as Brooks carved her symbol into his back, crying out loud in pain. Brooks stepped back; observing Sam, before taking her knife and plunging it into the same spot Sam had been shot. He screamed in agony as she imbedded the knife deeper and deeper into the wound. Finally Brooks stopped and yanked the knife back out. Tears were pouring down Sam's face as blood gushed from his leg.

'Having fun Sam?' Brooks asked, her face smiling in content. 'It's not over yet…'

Striding over to her table of goodies, she selected a large leather strap.

'Oh, this is gunna be fun!' she exclaimed. She moved behind Sam, and began whipping his back. 10, 20, 30…they kept coming. Sam could barely stand it, tears still running down his face. He finally let his breath go as she stopped at 40.

'_It's over,' _he thought. '_Thank god it's over.'_

Brooks moved to his front. 'You think it's over Sam? Think again.'

She hit his front 40 times, each hit causing more and more grief for Sam. When she had finished, she inspected the ugly welts that had formed on his skin.

'That'll be sore tomorrow,' she commented. She closed her eyes, pressing her hand to her head, then touched Sam, letting loose the volts of electricity that had hurt Dean so much. Sam gasped for air; he couldn't breathe, his chest was so tight, he thought that it would never end…but it did, and Brooks shuddered with excitement when she withdrew her hand.

'I hope you had fun Sam,' she laughed. 'That's it…till next time.' She picked up a metal bar from the ground, and swinging with all her might connected with Sam's head.

'What a wimp,' she scoffed.


	17. Words That Can Kill

Throwing the blood-spotted bar on the ground, Brooks went to release Sam, but heard a groan from Dean. She whipped around, and strode over to him. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, and she frantically looked for a way to prevent him from seeing Sam. Her eyes settled on some cloth and she lunged at it, quickly blindfolding him.

'That was close,' she muttered. She moved back over to Sam, and released him from the shackles. He fell in a heap on the floor, and she lifted him up onto her shoulder and left the room with him. Roberts was waiting outside and she handed Sam over to him, before going back to Dean. He had a bit more strength than before and was struggling to his hearts content.

Something inside her jumped with guilt, and she clutched at where her heart should be, bending over in pain. Looking at all the cuts and bruises on him made her sick. It shouldn't…Shapeshifters don't have feelings. But as quickly as it came, it went away. She sighed with relief, before ripping the blindfold off Dean.

'Having fun there?' she laughed.

'What do you want from me?' Dean yelled. 'If your gunna kill me just do it already! I'm sick of waiting to die!'

Brooks eyes narrowed. 'You know what I want, Dean. Just tell me that Sam is dead and that you killed him.'

'NO!' Dean screamed. 'I WON'T! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!'

'Say it Dean!' Brooks said, raising her voice. 'You know it's true so just SAY IT!'

'NO!'

'Fine, you wanna play it this way?' Brooks said. 'Coz I can play too.' She went over to her table and grabbed a taser. 'I'm warning you Dean, I'm not afraid to use it. SAY IT!'

'I WON'T! IT'S NOT TRUE!' He screamed in pain as Brooks zapped him. Time seemed to slow down, before Brooks finally stopped.

'Say it,' she said in a low tone. Dean coughed up some more blood. He just stared at her with hatred. She zapped him again, doing it for longer this time. Dean thought his whole body would explode; there was so much pain. When she had finished again, he threw up.

'Dean, it stops when you say it,' Brooks said, in a bored tone. 'And you have to mean it.'

Dean went to shake his head no, but something inside stirred, breaking his heart.

'Oh god…' he whispered. 'I killed him…Sam is dead and I killed him.' His eyes widened slightly as his brain registered what he had said. He shook his head unbelievingly, but something inside him told him it was true.

Brooks grinned. 'Say it again.'

Dean's voice was stronger. 'Sam is dead and I killed him.'

'Repeat it,' Brooks hissed, her eyes glowing with excitement.

'Sam is dead and I killed him. SAM IS DEAD AND I KILLED HIM!' Dean screamed. It was at that moment that Dean started crying again for his dead brother, and Brooks knew she had broken him. She had succeeded; Dean didn't believe Sam was alive.

'Come on Dean,' she said in a soothing voice. 'Let's get you out of here.' She released him from the shackles and he stood, legs shaking, his hand on her shoulder for support. They slowly walked out of the room, and she led Dean to a new room, one with a bed.

'There you go,' she soothed, settling him onto the bed. 'There's some food over there if you feel like it.'

Dean just nodded numbly. He had already forgotten the torture Brooks had put him through; he had no hard feelings for her. He curled up on the bed, finally closing his eyes and falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok those two chaps will have to last u the weekend...i'm going away and wont b back until sunday/monda. R & R as always

Nikki


	18. Switching Sides

When Sam awoke, every inch of his body screamed with pain. He was lying on the cold stone floor of his room, his back screaming in protest at all the weight on it. He groggily got to his feet, his right leg burning in pain, his body swaying to keep balance. His hand flew to his throbbing head, touching the stickiness of blood that was still flowing from his temple. He looked down at his bare chest gasping at the wounds the strap had left. He was sure his back was the same. He spotted a clean t-shirt and jeans sitting on the bed and slowly made his way over to them. As he stripped off his bloody jeans, he groaned at the sight of his leg wound. It was still bleeding fast and furious, so he ripped more of the sheet and tied it over the wound before getting dressed.

He sighed and gently lay down, his back still screaming in pain, but he didn't care. He couldn't get the thought of Dean out of his head, all the bruises, the blood; the helplessness.

He jolted back upright at the sound of his door being unlocked, and got to his feet, pressing himself against the wall beside the door. Roberts walked in, carrying a tray of food, and Sam lunged at him, punching him hard in the face. It was only the thought of Dean that gave Sam the strength to fight. Roberts threw the tray at Sam and he ducked, but was punched in the gut. The fierce fight continued on until Sam finally sent a punch to Roberts' temple, stunning him, and then ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

He ran off to find a weapon, and find Dean. Sam wasn't taking any more crap. He was over all of it, so he had decided, this was it; this was the end.

It was only minutes later when he found a weapon. His eyes gleamed with relief at the sight, his hand trembling as he caressed it gently. Finally, something to protect himself with. Suddenly an alarm went off.

'An Alarm!' Sam exclaimed, rolling his eyes. 'What kind of sewers have alarms installed?'

Hearing footsteps getting nearer, Sam ran off into the dark hallways.

Dean awoke with a start as he heard alarms going off. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, trying to think about what had happened earlier that day.

The first thing that came to his mind was 'Sam is dead and I killed him.'

He buried his head in his hands, biting his lip trying to hold back the tears. Composing himself, he glanced up as Brooks rushed into the room.

'Dean, we need you,' Brooks ordered. 'That shapeshifter that looks like you brother is loose. We need you to help catch him. We don't want him dead yet, we just need to catch him.'

Dean's eyes narrowed. 'He still looks like my brother? Even after I warned him?'

'Yes,' Brooks said. 'Come on.'

Dean was on his feet, all the pain was gone, and he was ready to hunt down that son-of-a-bitch Shapeshifter.

Brooks handed him a gun. 'That's only a precaution,' she told him.

Dean took a deep breath. 'Let's do this.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From now on, only one chap a day, coz the end is in sight...dont fret i have another one up my sleeve...

Hope u all enjoy this chap :)


	19. Hunting Your Own Brother

Dean looked every bit a warrior; clothes torn, face smeared with dirt, cuts and bruises visible everywhere and gun in ready mode. His face was unreadable, but his body language was obvious; I'm on a mission, don't try and stop me. He was overly serious about it; all he wanted was to catch the damn Shifter that looked like his baby brother.

Sam crept silently down the dark hallways, his guard on high alert. He had already come across and killed three Shapeshifters. He was running low on bullets, trying to save them so he could cause Brooks and Roberts as much misery as possible. He was more determined than ever to rescue his brother, get him out of here before one of them got killed. God, all he wanted was to be back on the road, in the Impala, with his brother. Hell, he even missed the non-stop Metallica, and the bags of m&m's Dean always seemed to have with him. As he limped along, he thought of all the fun they had on the road, and how his mind had slowly gone from wanting an education to being with his bro. Sam shook his head slightly. Those times weren't over. They would get of this…they always did.

His leg still throbbing, he went to round a corner, but heard soft footsteps approaching. He flattened himself against the wall, waiting patiently for someone to appear. A shadow came round the corner and Sam lunged at it, grabbing it in a headlock. The attacker flipped him over his shoulder, then pinned him to the ground. Sam fumbled for his flashlight finally getting a hold and shining it at the person, straight in the eyes.

'Dean!' Sam exclaimed. 'Dean, it's Sammy, look at me man!' As the light blinded Dean, Sam kicked him in the side, effectively changing positions and holding him to the ground.

'NO-ONE CALLS HIM SAMMY BUT ME!' yelled Dean, struggling crazily. He punched Sam in the face, and Sam flew back, smashing into a wall. Sam touched the blood now oozing out his lip. He had never seen Dean fight so hard, with such strength.

'Dean, what have they done to you?' Sam said, worried. 'They've convinced you that I'm dead, but I'm not! I swear Dean, look me in the eyes, think of all the good times! Look deep inside yourself; I'm still in there, with you all the way.'

For a moment Dean's face softened as he stared at Sam, but he rubbed his head.

'No,' he said firmly. 'Sam is dead and I killed him.' He glared at Sam. 'and I warned you, to get out of his body. This is the second strike. Three strikes, YOUR OUT!'

Sam was still leaning against the wall. In a second Dean was on him, grabbing his neck, lifting his tall frame off the ground. Sam gasped for air, and at Dean's sudden strength. He looked at his brother's eyes, and his heart sank. Dean was looking straight through him. Dean dropped his grip, but kept Sam pressed against the wall.

'They said I couldn't kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't shoot you,' Dean hissed into Sam's ear. He pressed the gun to Sam's hand and fired. Sam screamed in pain and clutched his hand, slowly sinking to the floor. He stared at the gaping hole in his hand, fighting back tears.

'Quit sooking,' Dean scoffed. 'You don't really care, you can just get yourself a new body.' He hauled Sam onto his feet and pulled out some cuffs, cuffing Sam's hands behind him.

'Move,' Dean ordered, pushing Sam. Sam whirled around and kicked Dean in the gut, then ran off down the hallway. Dean fired wildly, but missed.

'DAMMIT!' He screamed. He ran silently after Sam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thanks for all the reviews guys, they make my day! keep it up...hope this chap satisfies you.

Nikki


	20. Solving The Problem

Sam groaned in pain as he jogged through the hallways. His leg had gone numb and his hand bled furiously, but he desperately needed something to get the cuffs off his wrists. It wasn't easy running with your hands behind your back. He skidded around the corner and came across a table full of goods. He selected a needle from the array and began picking away at the lock. The cuff fell away just as Dean ran around the corner, gun aimed.

'Stop or I'll shoot!' he yelled. His face was dark and angry. Sam raised both hands, the cuffs dangling from his right wrist. His hand was hurting the most; you could practically look through the freakin' hole.

'All right Dean,' said Sam, dropping the needle. 'You win.'

Dean recoiled slightly as Sam said this, before eagerly rushing in and cuffing him again.

'Move,' he ordered. As they walked along, Sam gave himself a mental head slap. How could he forget?

'So, um, Dean,' he began casually. 'Just a reminder; do you remember what Dad told us about Shifters? He said that when you shine a light in their eyes, they change. They do that click-over glow-eerily thing.' Sam broke out of Deans grasp and faced him. 'Why don't you try that with me?'

Dean stared stonily at him, thoughts unreadable, before giving him a shove.

'Move!'

Sam sighed, hoping Dean thought about what he had said. Because he had a feeling that he was a Dead Man Walking.

Brooks looked up as Dean led Sam through the door.

'Haha!' she cackled in glee. 'That's my boy, Dean!' She grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him over to a chair, dumping him in it. Dean glanced at Brooks, who had walked away, her back turned. He moved quietly over to Sam and clicked on his flashlight, shining it in Sam's eyes. Nothing happened. All Sam's eyes did were squint. The realization hit Dean hard. Sam wasn't dead. He hadn't killed him.

'Dean,' Brooks said. 'What are you doing?'

'Oh, I can't get my flashlight off,' he said, faking a frown. He moved towards her, fiddling with the light. Suddenly he tripped, crashing into her, the flashlight hitting her eyes. They clicked over.

'Oh, gees, sorry!' Dean apologized. 'So clumsy of me. So, are we ready to kill the bastard yet?'

Brooks eyed him suspiciously. 'Now I guess.'

Dean grabbed his gun and aimed it at Sam's head.

'Wait,' said Brooks. She began to feel guilty again. She went to speak what she was thinking, but the guilt washed away. 'I think we should do it against that wall.'

'Yeah! Great idea!' Dean said enthusiastically. He dragged Sam out of the chair, discreetly pressing a paper clip into his hand. Sam's guts lifted – Dean was back. He was led over to the wall.

'I told you Shapeshifter,' Dean said loudly, backing up. 'I told you to get out of him, to let him rest in peace. But no! You decided to continue being him; are you trying to break my heart or something?'

Sam just stood there, trying not to show that he had freed himself. Dean finally came to a stop beside Brooks.

'Time to die,' he muttered. He raised the gun, took a breath, and whirled to face Brooks, smashing her across the face with the barrel. In a split second Sam was beside his brother. He grabbed Brooks as Dean raised his arm again.

'Nice knowing you,' he said sarcastically, and pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced her heart and she stumbled back. She stood in shock.

'But I was beginning to feel,' she whispered. 'I felt like a real person.' She leaned against the wall, gasping for air.

'Why is it taking so long for you to die!' yelled Dean, shooting more bullets at her. She slid down the wall, dead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

woohooo! brooks is dead! but how will sam and dean get past all those other shapeshifters? you'll just have to tune in tomorrow for another chapter :)


	21. Another One Bites The Dust

They stared at the dead shifter on the floor, their heavy breathing evening out, and their tensed muscles relaxing.

'Good riddance,' Sam said, breaking the silence. Dean slowly faced him.

'God Sammy,' he mumbled. 'I'm so sorry!'

He threw himself at Sam, grasping him in the biggest hug, tears forming in his eyes. Remembering the big bro image he had always kept, he released Sam and wiped the tears away. He studied his brother up and down, his eyes widening as the sight of his bruised, bloody body sunk in.

'Oh my god…I shot you!' he yelled. 'I shot my own brother! Who does that!'

'Hey, Dean, whoa,' Sam said. 'Calm down, it's ok; I'm ok. Consider it a payback from when I shot you with rock salt.'

'But these are real bullets!' he cried.

'Dean, we don't have time for this,' exclaimed Sam. 'We need to kill all the Shifters.'

'How are we supposed to do that?' Dean asked in disbelief. He looked around and his eye was caught on a bulge in Brooks jacket. He reached down and pulled out the object.

'Dad's journal,' he said with amazement. He flicked through it. 'Right here.' He pointed to a page. 'All we have to do is read this in a Shifter populated town and they'll all drop dead.'

'What about the locals?' Sam asked.

'They'll be unharmed.'

'Well, let's do this then,' said Sam, grabbing the book.

'FREEZE!' came a voice from behind. They slowly turned to face Roberts.

'Drop the gun and the book,' he ordered. Sam shrugged his shoulders at Dean, and they both dropped what they were holding. Roberts glanced at Brooks on the floor, and his eyes narrowed.

'Bad news boys,' he commented. 'You just pushed me to my limit.'

He raised the gun at Dean and fired.

All Sam saw was his brother hitting the floor before he lunged at Roberts and tackled him hard to the ground. They rolled on the floor, fighting for the gun, Roberts refusing to let go, Sam's weakness betraying him. All of a sudden Sam was flat on his back, Roberts staring down at him, gun aimed. Sam closed his eyes, not wanting to see the fatal blow. Time seemed to stand still, before a shot was fired.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oook...so, hope u still like this story...i wanna thank you all for sticking with me, unfortunately my story is coming to an end...two chapters to go :(:( BUT! dont fret! i have another on the way, called 'Reality Bites.' i'll be posting it on this site the second this story is done...thought i'd give u an early warning. Really really appreciate all the reviews...i got 69 of em! thats mord than i ever thought i'd get, so thankyou.

Catch y'all tomorrow

Nikki


	22. Getting Out

Sam's eyes flew open, and he stared in shock at Roberts. Roberts slowly looked down, touching his jacket, as blood began seeping out. His eyes rolled into his head and he crashed dead to the floor. Sam struggled into a sitting position, and twisted his head. Dean was standing up, half bent at the waist, clutching his stomach.

'I got him,' he whimpered, and sagged to the ground.

'DEAN!' yelled Sam, wincing as he got to his feet. He hobbled over to his brother and felt for a pulse. He could just feel it. Deciding to end it once and for all, Sam grabbed his Dad's journal, reading out the words. He barely glanced up as some more Shifters burst into the room, and he finished the reading in triumph. It was then that he looked up. The Shapeshifters seemed to freeze in mid air, before blood began to seep from where their heart should be, and they all sank to the floor, dead. Sam sighed with relief, before moving over to Brooks again. He searched her pockets sighing with relief as he found their cell phones stashed in there. He quickly called an ambulance before returning to Dean.

'Dean…dude,' he whispered shaking his brother gently. 'Come on man, wake up.'

Dean's eyelids fluttered gently and slowly opened.

'Hey man, stick with me,' Sam said. 'An ambulance is coming, it's ok, and it's all over.'

'Good one Sammy,' Dean coughed.

'Sam, Dean, Sam!' he joked. 'Come on, I'll carry you out into the open.' He slowly lifted Dean up and slung him gently over his shoulder, walking the hallways trying to find an exit. His sharp hearing heard people yelling. He placed Dean on the ground.

'I'll be right back, I promise,' he said. Following his ears, he came across a door that was heavily bolted and locked.

'Hey is anyone in there?' he yelled.

'Yes! Help us please!' Voices cried out.

'Don't worry you'll be out in a second!' he yelled, pulling out a paper clip and working on the lock. He slid the bolt back and the door opened. Inside the small room were about 28 extremely dirty, extremely tired townsfolk.

'Thank you so much,' said a woman, stepping forward, offering her hand. 'I'm Officer Brooks.'

Sam recoiled, staring uneasily at her. He shook his head, realizing how rude he must seem. He carefully shook her hand.

'I'm Sam,' he managed to say. 'I…I'm sorry if I seem rude, but well…'

'It's ok,' she said. 'I know there was a Shifter that looked like me…She must have done terrible things.'

'Um, yeah,' Sam said. 'Do you know how to get out of here?'

'I think so,' she said. She watched all the people file out past her. Sam recognized some of the people; he had shot their double.

'I need to go get my brother,' Sam suddenly said. 'He's been shot, and he's in a bad condition.'

'Ok,' said Brooks. She went and helped him carry Dean outside.

'Fresh air!' Sam said longingly. 'It's been a while.' Now that he was outside and safe, everything hit Sam at once. All the pain came back, in his leg, on his body, and in his mind. He sat down, the world spinning, before blackness engulfed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok...second last chapter...well, this story is well and truely wrapping up...sniff

Last chap will be up tomorrow...or my tomorrow...so make sure u get on and read it...any reviews i get for the last chap will get a reply

Thanks for reading this far, hope the ending works for you :)

Nikki


	23. Back On The Road

Ok...so here we are...the end of the line :(:( sniff I hope this chapter ends things nicely for you...really i do...

Thankyou tons for all the reviews, that's the reason i kept going :) All reviews given in this chap will be personally answered, so if u have any questions, feel free to ask.

I'm also currantly uploading the first couple of chaps for my new story...keep an eye out for it it'll be up sometime today.

Nikki 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam awoke to the gentle beeping of a machine. He was in a warm, soft bed that smelt like a hospital. And sure enough, when he tore his weak eyes open, he saw that he was indeed in hospital. He moaned slightly at the pain that still shot through his body. As he tried to sit up, he glanced to his left, spotting his brother in a bed beside him. He gave up on sitting and sank back into the fluffy pillows, a smile settling onto his face. It was all over; they were safe. He looked up as the door opened, and what he presumed was a doctor walked in.

'Welcome back, Sam,' he said, smiling at him. 'How's the pain?'

'It really hurts,' Sam mumbled.

'Alright then, I'll give you something for that,' he said, the smile still firm on his face. He stuck a needle in Sam's arm, and slowly the pain went away.

'How's Dean,' Sam asked weakly.

'He's doing just great,' the doctor said, moving over to check Dean. 'He was shot in the side of the stomach, but the bullet missed all vital organs and whatsoever, so he should make a full recovery. They only thing you and Dean won't be healed from are those symbols carved on your backs. They are there for life, I'm afraid.'

Sam nodded. 'Thanks.'

'And your damage,' the doctor began again. He shook his head. 'You were pretty beat up. We've fixed your hand, just in time too coz it was getting infected, and your leg should heal up nicely. I have a question; where's the bullet that should be in your leg?'

'I dug it out,' Sam replied. 'It hurt like crazy, I couldn't let it sit there.'

There was a moan from Dean's bed.

'I'll leave you to it,' said the doctor, leaving the room.

'Dean?' Sam asked hopefully.

'What the hell did you do to my stomach,' wheezed Dean. 'Feels like I've been shot.'

'You have been shot Dean.'

'Oh, yeah, I forgot about that.' Dean struggled into a sitting position. He sighed, looking down at his bruised body. 'You did good Sammy, I'm proud of you. You know, I reckon Dad would be proud too.'

'Thanks Dean,' said Sam, smiling at his brother. 'If it hadn't been for you though I wouldn't be here.'

They both sat in a uncomfortable silence after that, thinking and realizing how close it had actually been. But they had made it; they had rescued themselves, and a town. Sam drifted back into a light sleep, Dean watching him with pride. His baby brother was all grown up.

It was two weeks later when Dean and Sam were discharged from the hospital. Sam was on crutches, and Dean's stomach was still healing, but they had recovered wonderfully from everything else. As they slowly made their way out of the hospital, they were stopped by a large mass of people.

'What the…?' said Dean, confused. Sam looked as equally confused when Officer Brooks walked forward.

'Wow you guys are looking so much better!' she said. She had been visiting them over the last two weeks, and their utmost fear of her was almost completely gone. Almost. 'It's great to see you up and walking.'

'Uh, thanks…' said Sam, still looking a bit lost.

'On behalf of the town, we just wanna thank you,' she said sincerely. 'You saved our Asses back there, and it's much appreciated.' Her smile turned into a grin. 'And to show you our gratitude, we have a little present for you.'

They heard it before they saw it. Dean's jaw dropped. He knew what it was…he knew that sound all too well. His Impala cruised around the corner, every bit of damage fixed, looking better than it used to.

'MY CAR!' yelled Dean. He waited as it slowed to a stop in front of him. 'My god.' He said, running his hand along the shiny bonnet. 'Thank you so much!'

'It's no problem,' said Roberts, hauling himself out of the car and throwing the keys to Dean. 'You have a good drive.'

Sam glanced at the excitement in his brother's eyes. He grinned.

'Come on Dean, let's haul ass,' he said, throwing his crutches in the back seat. He eased himself into the passenger seat. Dean scanned the crowd, his eyes giving silent thanks. He gave a little wave, and sunk into the soft drivers seat.

'So, what next?' Dean asked, revving the engine.

'New York?'

'New York.'

With that last thought, they slowly pulled away from the hospital, Metallica blaring, leaving the town behind. Dean watched in his rear-view mirror as the town people slowly departed behind him, their waves growing distant.

He looked at Sam, who was staring out the window as normal, and he sighed with content. He was back doing what he loved to do most, with the person he could never live without. Things were normal, and Dean wouldn't trade it for a thing.


End file.
